BeLIEve
by Dama azul 1
Summary: Inhale profundamente y el olor de la confusión invadió mis sensaciones. ESTO ES LO QUE DESEAMOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO o solo son engaños de alguien despreciable para odiar y sepáranos de los demás. ICHIXRUKI n n
1. despertar de la bestia

Hello people tanto tiempo sin publicar nada en este bello espacio que es fanfiction jejeje okis ere fan es ICHIRUKI!... orihime sale poco pero sale n_n asiii así es va haber un poco de ichihime -3-no hay de otra ni modo. Bueno les dejo iniciar la lectura solo quiera hacer el disclamer de la historia….

DESCLAMER: BLEACH Y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia tan solo deseo desahogar mi ichirukismo conflictivo a publico que comparta mi misma afición la historia es mía -3- DISFRUTENLA n_n

**Primer capitulo**

_+despertar de la bestia+_

Ichigo miro a la habitación que se mantenía en completo silencio después del tremendo estruendo que había causado la liberación de la persona más peligrosa de la sociedad de almas Aizen Sosuke. Una figura menuda de cabello corto salió de entre la espesa cortina de humo.

-Rukia- dijo el peli naranjo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra mientras arrastraba consigo algo en las manos.

-que ha pasado aquí?- dijo Yoruichi. Mirando detenidamente la situación.

-Shuinshio Yuruishi que bien que has llegado- dijo la menuda shinigami.

-Aizen- dijo la morena mirando con odio a Rukia.

-que has dicho Yuruishi-san- dijo el quynce que se levantaba del piso a duras penas.

-eres tan inteligente y persuasiva en esta clases de cosas…- Rukia se coloco rápidamente detrás de la morena- sin embargo con este poder y este cuerpo…- sonrió- LES SERA MAS DIFICIL ELIMINARME- corto de un lado a otro a la mujer que apenar y pudo escapar de una muerte segura.

-donde dejaste a Inoue- dijo Urahara

-esa mujer a esta hora ya está muerta- miro fijamente la puerta de donde había salido – y es una pena no pude agradecerle haberme ayudado a conseguir este nuevo cuerpo aunque bueno también fue de gran ayuda el teniente Abarai - miro a Ichigo.- hizo que el conseguir mi liberación fuera más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado… jajaja el cretino creía poder vencer gran estupidez y gran error.

Ichigo simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, veía y sentía. Rukia era la persona que había herido a Inoue y a Renji y ahora estaba frente a todos declarando la guerra a la sociedad de almas toda culpa a que Aizen era propietario de su cuerpo.

-que ocurre Kurosaki Ichigo desde que me viste salir de esa habitación no me has dirigido ni una sola palabra- sonrió al mirar cómo se confundía ante sus palabras- o será acaso que piensas que todo esto es un mal juego.-

Ichigo no contesto. En el lugar se presentaron shinigamis del 5 escuadro para ayudara a los heridos.

-vaya su tiempo de reacción a mejorado incomparablemente.-

Y llegaron cada uno de los capitanes con los tenientes al lugar.

-al igual que la de los capitanes y tenientes- dijo la pelinegra – me han anonadado completamente- rompió en risa total.

-Rukia... o mejor sería decirte Aizen Sosuke- dijo Yamamoto con suma molestia. –Es una pena que te hayas apoderado el cuerpo de una shinigami tan significativa sin embargo- desenfundo su espada.- no es razón para cohibirse o inhibirse ante esto…Ryūjin Jakka- y ataco a la morena.

La mirada de la chica no se movió de la de las llamas cuando la fuerza de otro ataque detuvo el del capitán de la primera división.

-esto es traición- grito soi Fong.

-esto es completamente inesperado- comento Rukia- porque razón me has protegido Kurosaki Ichigo.-

-yo no te protegí a ti Aizen fue por Rukia- se acerco la morena y le coloco su mano en el hombro de la morena -regrésamela- le dijo por debajo.

-es una terrible pena… pero no tengo la menor intención de abandonarla- miro a los ojos a Ichigo. Ichigo solo pudo sostener la mirada unos cuantos segundos antes darse cuenta que los ojos azul magenta de la peligra eran ya de un tono marrón apagado.

-aunque solo hay un modo de que puedas salvarla- dijo al peli naranja.

-dímela- respondió sin dudar.

-jura que me servirás- dijo en tono severo y frio.

-Aizen…- ichigo moría de rabia ante tal trato, miro nuevamente a la pelinegra y solo pudo ver una feroz y abominable ambición de destrucción.- ¿en qué debo de servirte?- se inclino frente a la muchacha. Ella solo estallo en risa.

-esto es perfecto- exclamo mientras se movía alrededor del muchacho hasta que se puso detrás de él. –Levántate- dijo de manera dulce y serena. – No es lugar ni momento para pelear en este lugar…- abrazo a ichigo por el cuello – quiero irme de aquí hay demasiadas personas para mi gusto.-

El muchacho se levanto y se soltó de los brazos de la Rukia- ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Hueco mundo? ¿karakura?-

-llevame al Atari goku _**(limbo**_)- dijo sin mucha relevancia.

-en verdad creen que les dejaremos ir tan fácil.- dijo Hitsugaya.

-Hinamori- llamo a la chica quien le impidió seguir o dar un ataque. Al igual que otro grupo de shinigamis intervinieron para detener a tenientes y capitanes.

-crees que juegos como estos nos detendrán Aizen.- dijo Byakuya.

-yo pensaría que si Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo la morena a su hermano mientras que de su mano salía un espejo- o bueno pensé que eso no sería suficiente así que decidí traes a una persona un tanto más especial para ti-

Frente a el capitán pelinegro se coloco su difunta esposa – pensé que esto sería adecuado… debes de ser agradecido Kuchiki Byakuya he traído del limbo a tu amada esposa-

-eres un…- Byakuya miro a Rukia con un odio mortal.

-en verdad creerían que me quedaría sin hacer nada para salir de ese lugar sí que en verdad son unos ilusos en este jodido lugar- los ojos de Rukia mostraban un deslucido y manchado brillo en los ojos. Ichigo era consciente de esto y simplemente no se atrevía a mirar a la morena- bien tenemos que irnos ya estoy arto por hoy de tanto teatro.- dijo Rukia abriendo un portal. Pero una flecha lastimo importantemente su mano

-Kurosaki regresa- grito Ishida desde el piso apuntando una de sus flechas nuevamente.

-No lo hare- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-eres idiota regresa y buscaremos otro modo- grito Yuroishi atacado a Ichigo.

-yo no veo ninguna otra opción- continuo sin emociones. Y detuvo el ataque de la morena arrojándola a otro lado.

-hay que irnos Hinamori, Kira, Zaraki, Ichigo- los dos tenientes y el capitán junto con el sustituto entraron al portal.

-esto es traición- dijo el capitán de la primera división.

- es equivoca- dijo la peli naranja de Inoue. – Esto es solo el inicio-

Y POR SE JANUKA ….. a no perdón me equivoque O_O -_- bueno ya dejando la fecha que se les dejo capitulo doble este y el segundo n_n opinen vale.


	2. Estratificando la venganza

DISCLAMER: -3- sii, lo sé ya lo hice en el anterior pero por moral mía lo tengo que repetir… BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE la historia si n_n

**-Segundo capitulo-**

_+ estratificando la venganza + _

La escena comienza con la pelinegra sentada en una silla frente a una ventana que daba al exterior la joven había cambiado su ropa de shinigami por un uniforme blanco como los que habitualmente usaba aizen (_era un pantalón blanco y una larga gabardina blanca solo que entallada de la cintura con un listón negro_) a su lado estaba el joven peli naranja _(su mismo uniforme de shinigami en bankai solo que de color blanco_) vendando cuidadosamente la herida que le había hecho con anterioridad Ishida.

-Ichigo- llamo la chica mirando distraídamente la ventana.- en verdad que me has sorprendido… jamás pensé que pudiera tenerte a mi antojo y conveniencia de esta manera-

Ichigo no contesto solo termino de vendar su mano.

-¿qué ocurre? ¿Porque no me contesta? ¿Porque es de tanta importancia esta shinigami para ti? La conociste por mero error y culpa mía- dijo Aizen volteando a ver a Ichigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos pero de inmediato el peli naranjo miro a otro lado algo sonrojado.

-solo dime lo que quieres y para esa charada de una buena vez- dijo sin rodeos ichigo.

-si te lo dijera esto no sería tan divertido ¿o sí?- se levanto de la silla la menuda chica y tomo el brazo de el peli naranjo. Desde hace unos días ella tenía la rutina de salir de la habitación acompañada de él.

-¿Qué de divertido tiene esto Aizen?- dijo ichigo.

-después lo descubrirás por ahora no pienso decir nada- sonrió socarronamente. Caminaron durante un par de minutos a lo largo de los corredores de aquel oscuro lugar. A lo lejos se escucharon pasos de dos personas que corrían rápidamente hacia ambos shinigamis

-RUKIA! –grito una chica de cabello rubio claro con una parte rojizo –ME TENIAS COMPLETAMENTE PREOCUPADA POR TI!- dijo la chica tomando ambas manos de la pelinegra.

-en verdad lo lamento Homura no era mi intención- dijo la pelinegra sin mostrar preocupación sino solo arrepentimiento- a la próxima tu nos acompañaras de acuerdo-

La chica acepto sonrientemente.

-Shizuku hiciste lo que te pedí- le comento al joven alto de tez clara y cabello azul que acompañada a la menuda muchacha.

-si Rukia-neesan todos nos están esperando ya- comento despreocupado y sereno.

-supongo que no hay más remedio hay que iniciar con los primeros movimientos de esta guerra- dijo divertida Rukia la cual se soltó del brazo de Ichigo.

Ichigo miro como la morena se alejaba de su mirada y el simplemente se dedico a seguirle como su sombra. Era algo extraño era una de la pocas veces que esa tan cerca de ella sin reñir o golpearse y era a cauda se que Aizen la controlaba.

-Kurosaki-sama- le llamo el peli azul a él distraído muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- ambos pararon su caminar.

-quiero pedirle su ayuda- ambas chicas entraron a una habitación lejana y ambos jóvenes quedaron en el corredor.

-he- dijo algo impactado-no me digas que tu….- solo fue capaz de decir.

-creo que tendremos que hablar en otro momento por ahora ya están llegando los siguiente invitados- comento mientras un grupo de personas se acercaban.

-mira con atención- murmuro mientras pasaba frente a ellos un hombre de cabello largo algo rizado, piel morena clara y ojos verde musgo.

-¿quién es él?-pregunto ichigo.

-buenos días jóvenes- dijo el hombre educadamente mientras reverencio y continuo su caminata.

-el es Nushuel. También le conocen como amano minaka-

-te refieres al dios de los cielos-

-justo el ahora mira a la siguiente-

Frente a ambos paso una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro con un porte serio, su piel era de color clara y sus ojos de un morado índigo. Quien paso sin dirigir palabra alguna pero prestando especial atención a Ichigo.

-ella es Amateratsu la deidad del sol… detrás de ella viene Mikaboshi, Kurami y Oshido… Mikaboshi es el joven de la derecha –miro de reojo al peliblanco de ojos castaños y piel morena.- Kurami es la chica de en medio- miro a la jovencita de pelo castaño ondulado largo que colgaba en dos espesas coleas y ojos café miel.- y por ultimo Oshido el joven de la izquierda- señalo al muchacho de cabello color vino y ojos violeta. Este último grupo continuo caminando a pesar de la miradas indiscretas de Ichigo ambos jóvenes se disgustaron un poco pero la chica se rio ante tan poco cortesía y discreción.

-hay que continuar a Aizen-sama no le gustara que permanezcamos fuera de su alcance por mucho tiempo- dijo Shizuku continuando su caminata.

Ichigo no podía creerlo el sabía que Rukia estaba siendo controlada y aun así no le había dicho esto a su hermana quien pensaba que era Rukia

-Me alegro que estén todos aquí- dijo la pelinegra quien miraba complacida con sus recién llegados invitados. Rápidamente Ichigo y Shisuku se colocaron cada uno en detrás de ella.

-Aizen Sosuke- llamo la mujer de cabello largo- ¿podrías decirme porque hay shinigamis en esta habitación?- presto sierta atención a Hinamori, Zaraki, Kira y Ichigo.

-no hay que preocuparse ellos están neutralizados puedes creerme en eso-

-pues hay pocas cosas que te puedo creer- refuto con sumo odio- mira que apoderarse no solo de una shinigami como cuerpo si no el cuerpo de Tsukimoyo no puedo ciertamente ya no puedo creerte nada- concluyo levantándose del su lugar.

-espera Amateratsu-dono- le llamo la joven muchacha de cabello castaño ondulado- hay que terminar que deje de hablar y que concluya su historia para juzgar- la mujer tomo nuevamente su lugar.

-muchas gracias Kurami-sama – dijo Homura en lugar de Rukia.

-y bien que es lo que planeas- dijo interesado y algo fastidiado Mikaboshi.

-bueno creo que eso es más que claro no es así.-pauso y suspiro- quiero eliminar al rey-

Esto es todo jejeje digan la verdad que les pareció espero sus preciadas opiniones.


End file.
